


It's a Bet

by migz_writes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Malec Angst, Multi, a smidge of saphael here and there, i should probably stop, idk - Freeform, im going to stop, maryse is a good parent in this, maybe smut, probably smut, should i stop, still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migz_writes/pseuds/migz_writes
Summary: Raphael and Magnus make a dare/bet, Alec get's stuck in the middleKinda cliche, kinda notCURRENTLY NOT CONTINUING THIS SERIES





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first actual fic, let's hope it goes well
> 
> also if there are any mistakes, i apologize, it's almost four am and i want to go to sleep so i'm not going to bother editing this.

Magnus didn't know what he was expecting to hear come out of Raphael's mouth next.

Sure, Magnus had mercilessly taunted the man about his boyfriend, what was his name again?  _Sheldon? Sal?_ Didn't matter. But the smirk he was wearing, truly  _terrified_ Magnus. He had his signature  _about to fuck up your life_ grin that Magnus had seen more times than he liked to admit.

"Jesus Christ, Raphael, it's just a DARE, HURRY UP!" Clary urged Raphael on, clearly intrigued to hear what the man had to offer.

"Magnus."

"Yes Raphael," Magnus tilted his head, feigning confidence, "what's my dare?"

"You're always saying how you could get with anybody you wanted," Raphael paused for dramatic effect, but really, only managed annoyed Magnus, "so prove it."

"How so?"

"You hook up with who ever I choose before Remembrance Day, and I am allowed to choose  _any_ student." The man flashed a devilish smile and sat back in his seat, clearly very pleased with himself.

"Should be simple enough, who is the lucky soul you have in mind?"

Raphael didn't respond, just grinned even wider, "You always say that you love a challenge. I've got a real challenge for you. Alec Lightwood, he's a friend of Simon's. He's pretty easy on the eyes as well, you could do much worse." Raphael pulled out his phone to reveal a text message Simon had sent him with a photo of Alec attached.

Magnus snatched his phone out of his hand, taking a look and this 'Alec'. Alec's face in the photo was stern and cold, eyebrows furrowed, looking slightly annoyed. But Raphael wasn't wrong, Alec was quite a looker, even through his black jacket Magnus could make out his muscly and well sculpted body. Magnus certainly didn't mind getting with  _that_. "What 's in it for me?"

"If you do this...I'll do your homework for a week, but when-."

" _If_."

" _When_ you lose, you have to do my homework."

"Make it two."

"Fine"

"It's a bet." They both shook hands and Clary rolled her eyes.

 

That morning Magnus woke up to find his brother and best friend asleep right next to where he was currently sitting.

They looked peaceful.

No way Magnus could allow that.

He ran to his cupboard, careful not to make too much noise, and grabbed his airhorn. He knew it would come in handy one day. He tiptoed back to Raphael and Clary, placed the airhorn right between both their ears and squeezed it as hard as he could.

Raphael woke up, instinctively swung his arm around to try to hit Magnus, thankfully, Magnus had enough experience, and expertly dodged the attack. Clary just glared at Magnus and chucked a throw pillow his way. This he did not dodge and the projectile hit him harder than you'd think i pillow would.

"Ow," Magnus whined, "Why would you hurt such a pretty face?"

Raphael snorted.

"Shut up." Magnus whined again.

 

Magnus sauntered into the kitchen where Clary had already prepared his and his brother's breakfast.

"Given the amount of time you spend in that bedroom trying to pretty yourself up, one would think you would come out...prettier." Raphael took a long sip of his coffee and narrowly dodged Magnus' backhand.

Magnus smiled fondly at his brother. No matter how much they fought or bickered, they'd always be there for each other. Especially after their father died. Their past was a very messy and foggy area that they both tended not to talk or think about it.

Magnus sat down next to Clary and gave his brother the finger.

"You two are really an interesting combination." Cat commented, watching as Raphael thought of something to say in retaliation.

"So what are you gonna do about the bet?" Raphael smirked, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I am going to seduce the man with my devishly good looks and charming charisma," Magnus stabbed at his bacon, as Raphael snorted once again, "do you think that I'm incapable?"

"You two shut up and eat your bacon before I roundhouse kick your asses." Clary smacked them both lightly on the heads.

They didn't need to be asked twice.

 

Magnus spent his entire first period trying to find Raphael's boyfriend (he had officially given up on trying to remember his name) in the hopes that he might be able to lead him in Alec's direction. 

"Who here is dating Raphael Santiago?" Magnus pushed his ways through the computer lab doors, faced with a bunch of uninterested geeks and one head raised above them all.

The head stood up and Magnus made his way towards Raphael's boyfriend.

"So you're Raphael's boyfriend."

"Uh, yeah, I'm Simon. Hi Magnus." Raphael's boyfriend extended out a hand, to which Magnus ignored.

"Where's Alec?"

"Oh, uh, I think he's in Chemistry right now, but the period's almost over so he's probably about to have his free period, he normally spends it in the forest because no one else is there." He smiled kindly to Magnus. For the first time ever, Magnus might have actually registered Raphael's boyfriend's name. Simon.

"Um...where in the forest?"

"I don't know, I've never been there with him, he likes to go alone." Simon looked like he was about to speak further so Magnus quickly thanked him and left swiftly.

Looks like he was going to miss second period as well. At least the teachers at school knew better than to question him, nevertheless try to get him to actually attend class.

Magnus pushed his way out of the doors and made his way to the forest. When he reached the trees, he could make out a path, most likely created by being stepped on repetitively. He figured he could follow the trail and find Alec.

The thought occurred to him,  _how was he going to explain why he was there? how would he not seem like a stalker?_

Too late now. Unless he wanted to do Raphael's AP Biology homework. He shuddered at the thought.

 

Walking in the forest, he could hear music playing quietly, growing louder as he ventured further into the trees. Magnus winced when he stepped on a twig, snapping it. He couldn't help but notice that the music stopped immediately.

"Who's there?" A low husky voice called out, probably Alec.  _Pretty sexy voice,_ Magnus thought to himself.

"I could ask you the same," Magnus turned around a large oak tree to find a tall, dark haired, handsome man (boy???) leaning against the tree with earbuds plugged into a phone, lying loosely on the ground, "I'm Magnus."

"Alec." He responded coldly. He was taller than expected

"Oh, you must be Simon's friend."

Alec snorted.

"Am i mistaken?"

"Uh...I just...I don't exactly consider myself a  _friend_ of Simon's. Maybe more of a long-time acquaintance?" Alec smiled at his own remark and for the first time looked up to meet Magnus' gaze. He stuttered, "Hello."

"Mind if I sit?" Magnus gestured to the empty grass next to Alec.

"Uh, if you want, I have to warn you, it's slightly damp." Magnus eyed the grass and explored his options. Was getting his pants damp worth avoiding all Raphael's AP homework? Hell no.

He took a seat next to Alec who seemed to naturally wriggle away from him, "So,  _Alec_ , what are you doing spending such a lovely day in the forest alone?" Alec seemed to shy away at the question.

"I come here everyday just to think sometimes." The answer was vague, but Magnus wasn't exactly trying to get Alec's entire life story either.

"Brood."

"What?"

"You brood."

"I do not brood."

"You're sitting alone in a forest listening to terrible music, you're brooding." Magnus pointed out.

"Hey, MCR is not terrible music."

"Sounds depressing."

"That's how you know it's good music." Alec snapped defensively. "And I'm not brooding." Alec stayed silent for a few seconds, "besides, what are  _you_ doing in the forest? I've never seen you here before."

Time to show off all those improv classes his father made him take, "I was talking to my brother, your friend Simon's boyfriend, and he mentioned that the forest was um, a good place to be alone."

"It used to be." Alec muttered under his breath. Magnus smiled, knowing Alec probably didn't intend for him to hear that. "Sorry, I guess I might've been brooding a little before you got here."

"Alexander, you seem like quite the interesting man." Magnus looked at said man and noticed he looked a bit shocked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that um...Alexander, uh, my dad used to call me that."

 

Alec had no idea what had gotten into him. Less than five minutes with Magnus and he had already told him things that he didn't tell Jace until three years into their friendship.

He sighed and shoved his earbuds into his pocket, "Well, do you mind if I call you Alexander?"

Alec hesitated for a moment. When his father said Alexander, it always had dangerous and terrifying undertones to it. Even his mother and sister knew better than to repeat his full name in front of him. "If you want..."

It might be nice to have a positive ring to the word 'Alexander'. Alec stopped himself. What was he doing? He was assuming that Magnus would be a positive impact on his life, he barely knew the man. Besides, after senior year, he'd be getting out of this hellish small town and attending Columbia with Izzy. He didn't have space for anyone else.

Alec looked up to Magnus who was wearing an award winning smile. It almost made Alec want to smile as well.

It was nice. Alec never felt conversation flow so naturally with someone he had just met, but Magnus seemed decent enough.

"You know, your friend Simon, he's been dating my brother for years and I only learned his name today." Magnus confessed, and dropped his head into his hands in mock shame.

"I've known him since I was four and I'm not totally sure when his birthday is." Magnus gasped at this.

"My Alexander, that is one hefty confession." Magnus teased.

Somehow since Magnus had arrived, the two of them had managed to get even closer. Alec could feel the heat radiating off the other man as he tsked at Alec. It was something he'd never experienced before.

"So, you're Raphael's brother?"

"Unfortunately," Magnus knew he couldn't hide the adoringness in his voice when he spoke about Raphael, but that never stopped him from trying, "We were both adopted by our dad, he married Clary's mom, so I guess that kinda makes us siblings, but she's my best friend before anything else." Alec listened and watched intently as Magnus continued to ramble on about how amazing Clary and Raphael were.

"What about your siblings?" Magnus turned the attention away from him before he went into any more details about his family life.

"Um, I have a sister, Izzy." Alec left it at that. He ignored the guilt he felt for not mentioning Max, but a dead brother isn't exactly a great way to kick off a friendship. Friendship? Was that what this was? Alec stopped himself before he started to overthink anything and looked at Magnus who seemed to be waiting for more details. "Um, Simon's band is playing at a teen bar called 'Hunter's Moon' on Saturday, I know your brother will be there, and I-"

"Are you asking me out on a date Alexander?"

"I, uh..."

"For all you know I could be a serial killer. I could be luring you in, giving you a false sense of security before I grab a switchblade out of my back pocket and stab it into your neck." Alec could tell that Magnus had put on his best pockerface, trying to sell the act but he burst out into laughter when Alec rolled his eyes.

"Maybe death wouldn't be so bad." Alec tried to pretend like he didn't mean those words but, maybe a small part of him let it show that he did, if Magnus noticed, he did a pretty good job at hiding it. "I was inviting you out as a..."

"Friend?" Magnus finished Alec's thought for him. "Pick me up at seven and don't be late."

"Oh, Simon and I were gonna pick Raphael up at six."

"Even better."

 

If you asked Magnus, he would deny it a thousand times before (not) admitting to you that he might've enjoyed his time with Alec, but in all truth, there was a small part of him that wanted to hear more about Alec's life. And somewhere between it all, he had forgotten about the bet he made with Raphael. Although he definitely had the charm and charisma turned to an all-time high, but getting into Alec's pants had completely slipped his mind.

At one point, he even agreed to go to one of Simon's band's gigs with Alec. Raphael had been trying to get him to go for a solid year and a half, but Magnus had always refused. It was fine though, after all, once he did the deed with Alec, it'd all be over and - not that he ever did it anyways - Raphael would end up doing his homework for him.

There was no way he was going to lose.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand."

"What's there to not understand? I'm going to Hunter's Moon on Saturday." Magnus drifted into the kitchen, biting into his poptart.

"In the two years that Simon and I have been together, you've  _never_ gone to a single performance."

Magnus shrugged, "Alec invited me."

Silence.

Magnus looked up at Raphael who had on a knowing smile. "What's with the face."

Raphael contorted his face into a semi-smirk, and bit down on his poptart, "So you haven't already shagged the boy yet?" Raphael teased.

"I'm taking my time, you cannot rush a masterpiece." Magnus could vaguely feel Clary's presence and was almost certain she rolled her eyes.

 

It was Friday evening and Alec found himself lying on his couch, listening to his sister's five minute monologue on why heels were the only valid option of footwear. He could hear Simon walking around in the background, mumbling lyrics to a song his band wrote.

He wasn't really paying much attention to either of them. His mind was focused on questions like  _why would Magnus Bane_ _want to go on a not-a-date with him? What made him interesting enough? What if he was a huge idiot in front of him?_

He wasn't this nervous before he got back from school that day after the encounter with Magnus and got on Google. The first thing he searched was 'Valentine High School Magnus'. 1,482 hits.  _Jeez_ he thought to himself.

The first link was a blog. He clicked on it. The odd thing about the website though, was that although it was an entire blog of Magnus, it didn't appear to be Magnus' blog.  _Had someone really gone and made an entire blog dedicated to Magnus?_

And then the rest of his day was spent going through all the hits and information that Google brought him.

Magnus seemed like a total heartthrob that only appeared in shitty fanfictions. Why would he even  _bother_ talking with Alec?

"Alec, are you listening to me?" Izzy snapped, finally gaining all of her brother's attention.

"Something about how blisters are worth it?" Alec could see Izzy visibly deflate at his words.

"That was the topic three minutes ago. I'm talking about your date with Magnus."

"It's not a date." He said defensively

Izzy rolled her eyes and pushed Alec to one side of the couch and sat across from him.

"How do you even know about Magnus?" Alec sat up straight, looking at his sister, slightly confused.

"Simon told me." The ruffling in the background had stopped.

"SIMON!" Alec was about to run into the kitchen and give Simon a swift knee to the groin. "I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'RE DEAD!"

"SHE MADE ME TELL HER!" Simon threw his hands up defensively, trying and failing to quietly make his way towards the door. "If you think about it, I'm actually the victim here."

Alec thought about it for a second, and as much as he wanted to go up to Simon and kick him in the balls, he relented - besides, there was a witness - and made his way towards his bedroom, giving Isabelle a quality view of his middle finger before closing and locking the door behind him. God he hated how nosy she was sometimes. But then again, he would probably be screwed if she stopped butting her head into his problems.

He sat in his chair, the one that spun around, staring outside his window. It didn't have the best view in the world, but small towns rarely ever did. From here he could see a park and a few children and their parents. His attention went straight to the chubby corgi running after a ball.

He chuckled, memories of him and his siblings playing with their old Husky named Biscuit. God he missed Biscuit, he missed Max even more.

It was rare that Alec ever felt sentimental, most of the time he was busy making sure that everyone else felt okay, so that he could pretend like he was as well. , so he opened his box of old pictures.

He reached into the box and grabbed a handful of pictures. The first one was the day that Max was born. Alec was holding him while Isabelle stared at the newborn child like he was a mystery. A tear rolled off his cheek and fell down onto the photo. He really missed Max.

The next picture in the pile was one of him and Izzy, taken by Simon when he was in the first grade. Izzy was on Alec's shoulders, having the time of her life while Alec looked like he was about to collapse. The pain he felt in his back the next day was worth it. If it made Izzy happy, anything would be worth it.

 

Saturday afternoon came around and Magnus was starting to get ready for his not-a-date with Alexander.

Despite Raphael's best efforts to taunt and tease him about how Alec seemed like he was becoming a 'boyfriend' to Magnus, Magnus remained confident in his plan to seduce Alexander. Get drunk. That was it. That was his plan. Let alcohol work it's magic.

"There's still four hours until we have to leave, why are you getting ready?"

"Oh my, I'm already behind on schedule then." Magnus picked up all his brushes and makeup and ran to the bathroom. Raphael rolled his eyes and made his way to the living room where Clary was watching Masterchef.

 _"Fuck this you guys are all fucking disgraces your mother's would fucking disown you if she saw this piece of fucking shit!"_ Gordon Ramsay seemed to be a bit aggravated.

"Is Magnus in the bathroom?" Clary asked, her eyes not leaving the television until a commercial came on.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Dammit, if he's in there it means I won't get to go in until you guys leave." Clary picked up the remote and flipped through the channels and shows, finally settling on Family Feud.

"You could come to the Hunter's Moon with us you know." Raphael reached for the remote, only to have his hand swatted away by his step-sister. "Ow."

"No offence, but your Simon's band sucks, the best part of their gigs, are the intermissions." The redhead leaned her head onto Raphael's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "Simon's my friend, but I really do value my sanity, so I can't go to their gigs, sorry."

"They're not that bad." They both knew he was lying but neither of them said anything. Raphael patted Clary's head. "Besides, there might be serious drama with Magnus."

"When is there not?"

"True, but it's with Alec."

"I figured."

"You're a hard woman to please." Raphael pressed his head on top of Clary's.

 

It was almost three hours later when Magnus emerged from the bathroom, his face done, and the only thing left to do was pick out an outfit. Easier said than done.

He stared at his wardrobe for a few minutes before pulling everything out and mix and matching outfits on his bed.

The process was long and tedious, but it had yet to fail Magnus. He paired a red and blue sequin top with black pants and shuddered at the hideous combination he had just created. He repeated it until he found a combination he was satisfied with.

He was ready and with a few minutes to spare. He walked to his bedside table and stuffed a condom into his wallet. Better safe than sorry, right?

Raphael was already waiting by the door, shoes on, and arms crossed when Magnus walked out of his room. "Hurry up."

Magnus started walking as slow as his legs allowed him to, just to annoy his brother. "Asshole." He heard Raphael mutter, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him into a car. The car was filled with two people Magnus recognized and and a third, whom he did not.

The mystery woman was the first to greet Magnus, extending out a hand as if this were a business meeting and flashed a toothy grin. "Izzy."

"Magnus Bane, pleasure to make you acquaintance." Magnus took her hand and shook it lightly before settling into his seat in between Simon and Raphael. He looked into the mirror in the front, locking eyes with Alexander who was driving the car. The stare was broken when another driver honked his horn for no particular reason.

Magnus smirked as Alexander shoved his middle finger out the window and spitting in the driver's general direction.

"Magnus, I should warn you, Alec gets quite extreme road rage. Especially when we're in the city." Izzy turned around to face Magnus who was rather enjoying Alexander screaming at other drivers and giving them a front row seat to his middle finger.

"I don't get why you guys make me drive to all Simon's gigs, it drives me fucking crazy." Alec complained as he honked his horn a few times at the student driver in front of them.

"It's fun seeing you road rage." Raphael chimed in.

Alec scoffed, and the car remained silent for the remainder of the trip. Magnus took the time to unashamedly stare at Alexander through the mirror, and grin whenever he saw Alec furrow his eyebrow in frustration. It was kind of cute.

 

When they reached the bar, Alec pulled into the reserved parking space and stepped out of the car. The second the outside air hit him, he was snapped out of his road rage and remembered that he was with  _Magnus Bane_. And that for whatever reason, he decided to come to the bar with him. He kept telling himself it was for Raphael, but if it were, why hadn't he just been going to Simon's gigs all along? There were too many questions and too little time.

"I'm gonna go set up, Raph, come help me." Simon grabbed his boyfriend and led him towards the back entrance of the bar with all of his things.

When Simon and Raphael were gone, Izzy smirked at Alec, excused herself and walked straight past the bouncer that was rather pointless.  _Why have a bouncer in a bar with no alcohol???_ It was another question that Alec probably would never get the answer to.

"So Alexander, are you going to take me inside?"

Alec snapped his head up and awkwardly tried to avoid eye contact with Magnus. "Uh, yeah, the bouncer knows me cuz Simon plays here a lot, so we can just head straight in and er-" Alec was starting to ramble, "there's no alcohol or anything, and uh, but there are people that dance, so if you're into that kinda thing, I guess you can do that." He tried to stop himself before he said anything  _too_ stupid.

"Why Alexander, though I am disappointed that there is no alcohol, I do enjoy a nice dance. But, you still haven't taken me inside." Magnus gestured towards the entrance.

"Oh, ur, yeah, let's head inside."

 

Alec led the way while Magnus trailed closely behind him, taking in the scent of sweaty teenagers and the sticky aroma of what could only be soda.

They stopped at the corner of the bar where the lighting was dim and there was a decent view of the stage. Magnus couldn't help but notice that there was no one else within a 4 metre vicinity.

"So, first the forest, now the dark corner of a bar, I'm starting to get the sense that you don't like human interaction." Magnus teased. Alec leaned against a wall and shrugged.

"People suck."

Magnus chuckled at that.

They sat for a while in a sort of uncomfortable comfortable silence, before Alexander broke it. "Just, a few words of warning, um, Simon's band sucks and I brought earplugs, and an extra set, here," Alec handed Magnus two pieces of orange foam, "Oh, and uh, just try not to laugh too hard at the name of his band."

"What's the nam-" Magnus was cut off by an obnoxious emcee who tapped the mic, sending terrible deafening feedback to the crowd.

"HELLLLLOOOO HUNTER'S MOON! IT'S A FIIIIINNNE NIGHT TONIGHT, SO LET'S PUT OUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR ROOOCK SOOLLIID PAAAANDAAA!" The crowd cheered and Alec could see Magnus stifle a laugh, and failing to do so.

"Time to put the earplugs into action." Alexander warned Magnus and shoved the two pieces of foam into his ears.

 

Magnus watched Alec carefully, and to the untrained eye, he may have seen immersed and as if he were enjoying the music, but Magnus knew that he had probably gone to enough of these to master the art of faking it.

Magnus turned his attention to Simon who was looking at Raphael all gooey eyed and it made his heart melt that his brother found someone who looked at him like that. Then he looked towards Izzy who was on the dance floor, dancing in a line of ladies who seemed to be having the time of their life.

 

When it seemed as though Simon and his band had finished playing, Alec motioned to Magnus that it was okay to take out his earplugs.

"Alexander, come dance with me, I'm bored." Magnus looked and Alec, and he had a hard time trying to figure out whether Magnus was asking or ordering him. "Alexander?"

"Oh, um...I don't really dance. I don't know how." Alec politely declined, suddenly wishing that the teen bar had alcohol, because at this point he truly needed some. Not some. A lot. Maybe his body' weight's worth of alcohol.

Magnus smiled, "I can teach you, c'mon."

Alec stared blankly at Magnus for a second before sighing. "I don't dance."

"Well, tonight you do."


	3. Chapter 3

"I really, can't Magnus, I-"

Magnus ignored Alec's protests. He dragged Alec through the crowds of people and stopped in the middle of the bar. "Alexander, dance with me."

"Look, Magnus, I really don't know how to dance, I've never danced, like, ever, in my whole life." It looked like Alec searching for the way out, eyes darting around the room looking terrified.

"Alexander, if you're about to walk out on me on our first date just beca-"

Oh no. Oh shit. FUCK.

Magnus could tell just by Alec's face that he felt the same way about what Magnus said. He said  _date_. He didn't even mean to, it just came out. He wasn't thinking. Magnus panicked, looking for something appropriate to say.

"Is this a date?" Magnus asked. Alec looked around the room again, this time most certainly looking for an escape route.

"I, um, it didn't really, er, occur to me that it could be a date." Alec tried his best not to sound  _too_ stupid.

"Then it's not a date. Just two people hanging out after bumping into each other in the middle of a forest." Magnus tried his best to smile, but something (very deep) inside him reacted poorly to the words that came out of his mouth. "Is that okay?"

Alec nodded, "As long as you don't make me dance."

"Alexander, there is no way that you're not dancing tonight." Magnus smirked.

The image of Alexander trying to dance made Magnus feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"How about I stand here and don't do anything, and you dance around me while I look for a way out of here?" Magnus couldn't tell if this was a sincere request or if it were a sarcastic remark.

Magnus paused, and shook his head, "How about you follow my lead for three songs."

"One song."

"Four songs."

"Two songs."

"Deal."

 

Alec and Magnus waited for the next song to start because Magnus claimed it was 'cheating if they only got to dance to the last minute of the first song'. As soon as the nest song came on, Magnus pulled Alec back into the midst of all the dancing teens. "Two songs." Magnus reminded him.

Alec gulped when Magnus started dancing.

How was he so good at that? Even if Alec wanted to dance, he couldn't he had no clue how. Even after growing up with Izzy all his life, watching her ballet, jazz, hip hop and tap dancing classes, he still had no clue. "Magnus, if you want me to dance, you're probably gonna have to show me how."

"I am." Magnus continued his grinding motions and Alec almost drooled at the sight. It wasn't a date, but Alec was feeling himself wishing it was. "Just copy what I do."

"I can't do that, I don't bend that way," Alec paused, "or at all for that matter."

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's hip, pulling him in close, "Mind if we test that statement out someday?"

Alec choked on his own spit at Magnus' remark. "I, uh, you-"

"I'm just teasing Alexander." 

A sudden wave of confidence rushed over Alec, "Maybe we could test it out sometime." Alec teased right back.

This time it was Magnus' turn to choke on his own spit. "Let's test it out right now."

 

After two songs, Alexander seemed to be a little more comfortable in his own skin and was (what could pass for) dancing. The occasional grazes of their bodies touching made Magnus shiver, something he _never_ did. Ever.

And whenever a few girls would try to slip between them and attempt to flirt with Alexander, Magnus would feel the urge to grab Alexander and drag him to a different part of the bar, and repeat this process whenever a new group of girls would join them.

Needless to say, after the two songs were over, he was glad to bring Alexander back to the corner where they were watching Simon's band.

"I have to admit, even though I'd never do that again, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Alexander was sporting a goofy grin, a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead.

Magnus shrugged, "I know how girls feel like in a club when random guys try to dance with them." his voice was dry, and Alexander must have picked up on it.

Magnus didn't know what this feeling that he was feeling was. It sounded a lot like whatever his brother felt when an unwanted fangirl would get too close to Simon.  _You're jealous idiota_ , he could just hear his brother teasing him.

"So, how do you know my brother?" Magnus was finally the one to break the silence after a few minutes of not speaking.

"I grew up with Simon, so when they started dating, Simon introduced us. I think I like your brother more than I like Simon." Alexander chuckled lightly to himself.

"Simon seems..." Magnus trailed off, not knowing how to phrase what he meant to say kindly.

"A bit much?" Alexander finished his sentence. "Yeah."

Magnus laughed and nodded his head slowly.

"Raphael talks a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Never, by name, but I'm going to go ahead and just guess that you're the one he calls 'Sparkles' in his stories." Alexander pointed to Magnus' outfit. Magnus looked down at his glittery shirt. "Did you really drink marinara sauce from a jar and call it a smoothie?"

Obviously Raphael had to tell the painfully handsome Alexander all his embarrassing stories. "It was the first time I ever got drunk!" Magnus tried to defend himself.

 

The rest of the night consisted of mainly Alec questioning Magnus about things Raphael had told him about 'Sparkles' and Magnus shooting back embarrassing stories about his brother.

By the end of the night, Alec spotted Raphael and Simon coming out from Simon's dressing room. He nudged Magnus on the shoulder and pointed him in the direction of his brother and his boyfriend.

"They look like they just fucked in Simon's dressing room." Alec tried his best to hide a smirk.

"Oh, you're so innocent darling. They  _definitely_ just had sex." Magnus didn't bother hiding his smirk when the two of them made their way over to the corner they were standing in.

"Hey guys." Simon was the first to say anything. "D'you like the show?"

Raphael flashed a warning glare to Magnus, his 'be nice' face.

Neither Alec or Magnus said anything for a few seconds before both of them burst out into a laughing fit. Simon looked confused and Raphael just groaned and sighed. Most of the time he loved his brother, now was not that time.

Magnus was the first to recover, "The show was great Simon," he said, mildly surprised that he managed to say the sentence without laughing again. Alec nodded and stifled a small giggle.

"Thanks Magnus." Simon beamed and Raphael put an arm around him and motioned for Magnus and Alec to follow.

 

They left the bar after finding Izzy, and Magnus and Alec made plans to meet up for lunch on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long, and that it's so short, and that it's so bad. I just had a lot of stuff happening, my dad was taken to the hospital three times in the last two weeks and I've been preparing for school, so I was pretty busy.
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to go and sleep. Bye

**Author's Note:**

> so there is the first chapter...  
> pls leave some feedback, i rlly need it
> 
> anyways, my social medias  
> insta - @xlaheyscurse  
> yt/twitter - @shamelessscira


End file.
